Tattered Cherry Blossom
by scribbler-pie
Summary: What happens when Sakura is sent on a mission to Suna with Kakashi and Sai? Is there more to this "mission" than the Hokage lets on?


**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a FF and trying to finish it. Once I get past the first couple of chapters things should go smoothly.

Prologue

----------------

----------------

How the years went by. Everything was changing and so was everyone with it. Moving forward with the flow of time. Team Seven seemed only a distant memory now, a blur in all the chaos that had begun to give rise after the 4th's death. Bonds had slowly been severed in the past months that followed Sasuke's betrayal. And it hurt.

Turning the shower off Sakura gingerly stepped out of the steam and tightly secured a towel around her. She hated mornings, but a nice shower always made things a little bearable. She didn't have to pretend around everyone and seem so happy. Life as it was at the moment sucked. Just one of those bumps she was hoping to get over with soon.

There were other bonds that had begun to form though. Patch in those she'd lost. Well, never lost, but hell, she could at least try and cover the pain with something elts right?

_And how's that working for you? _

Not now can't you see I'm trying not to be depressed.

_Not really no, though I thought you should know pretending doesn't fool everyone. And crying about it doesn't change anything. Suck it up and move on idiot, can't you see I'm bored enough without you're continuous moping._

Shut the hell up. Why don't you try being me and understand how it feels

_But I am you baka, just smarter and a lot more self-controlled._

Oh well just see about that.

_And what's that suppo---_

Turning for the bathroom door Sakura blocked all inner thoughts out and stiffened from the blast of cold air from her bedroom. Wait bedroom?

"So this is where you've been. Tisk tisk, you shouldn't worry about you appearance so much it's hopeless."

Startled, Sakura hadn't realized she'd been in the shower so long. Straightening she turned to the voice._ Oh fuck no is that who I think it is?_

Leaning against the wooden doorframe across her stood Sai. Grinning wickedly as he saw she was dressed in only a white towel. _Strawberries…_ he caught the sent immediately. _Must be the shampoo, how nice._ Trailing his gaze down from her shocked eyes and to her suddenly perked nipples from the cold his smile widened.

"You look cold Sakura-chan want me to warm you up some hmmm?" Winking at her through dark eyes.

What the hell? Blushing shamefully Sakura quickly drew an arm over her breasts and hugged her towel close. _That bastard! The hell is he doing here? I'm gonna hit him so hard. Wait what's that in his hand?_

Sakura suddenly noticed the small parchment he held out in front of her face and smiled. "Oh look it seems I've angered you, don't you want to see what I brought."

" You better hope that's an emergency or you'd wish you've never been born ass whole." She growled out through gritted teeth. Still grinning Sai waved it around and headed out the door. "Oh don't take is seriously, who'd want to sleep with an old hag. But since you're so tense at the moment, I'll just take it with me and you can get it when you're decent. I would have been scarred for life if I'd walked in moments before."

That's is, that fuckin weak goddman frog is dead!!!!! Loosing all self-control Sakura leaped for him but he had already left leaving a furious Sakura behind.

_Its funny how I'm always right isn't it._

If you'd please let me handle this at the moment I'm a little preoccupied.

Storming out of her bathroom Sakura slammed her bedroom door and through on her clothes. I cannot believe he just waltz in my house and when I was half naked. That freak is gonna wish he didn't have balls.

After she'd finished getting dressed and calmed down somewhat Sakura had caught up with Sai and finally received the letter. She was still frustrated though so she headed out to the training fields for a little session of anger management control.

**Later that day.**

Her breaths came in slow pants.

Sweat had already begun to gather in small beads above her brow and trickled down the planes of her face, mixing with dirty stains smeared across her cheeks, dark bruises on her pastel skin began to form. Over the past however long she'd been pondering the events from that morning until she notices the subtly changes around her. The sun was no longer shining and the birds had stopped singing, Overhead the sky was filled with angry clouds and tense winds. Great, she'd lost track of time again.

I better not get wet because that idiot got me all worked up. And I HATE storms, maybe I can beat it home before it starts to pour.

Shivering, she gathered her weapons in her medical bag and slung it over her shoulder. It wasn't just that she hated storms, but that they scared the hell out of her too. And the rolling thunder overhead did nothing for her nerves…

------------

Her efforts to escape the rain before reaching her home where drowned as she was now thoroughly soaked from head to toe. Irritably sighing Sakura quickly fished the key to her apartment out of her pocket hidden among the spare change and pink lint lining it. Its edge was cool in her grasp as she stabbed the lock and twisted it to go inside.

Of course it rains on a sunny day. It always does.

Frustrated she slammed the door and collapsed onto her couch. Gotta love that fresh sent of wet dog and mildew. Remembering the letter she broke the seal and read quickly…

Please come to the office of the 5th Hokage, Thank you

Oh my fucking God, she was suppose to meet with the Hokage? That sneaky little bastard pissed me of in the morning and then left with this? I am so screwed.

From all she'd done that day she was no way in hell going to get there now. Tired and exhausted even if she wanted to she wouldn't risk going out in this storm. Drifting into a gentle sleep she hadn't notice the shifting shadow in the forest watching her beneath a weather worn cloak with crimson painted clouds. A smirk tugged at the stranger's lips while he watched his target dream. So delicate and peaceful.

Soon… very soon.

-------------

-------------

The office was cramped with clutter and illuminated by several oiled lamps throughout the room. Anyone would have mistaken it for a normal office if not for the Hokage symbol on the door. Outside stood two ANBU officers who guarded and kept watch of all who came and went. Shuffling in Sakura finally came for her delayed meeting with Tsunade. In her haste she had forgotten to throw away the note from the night before and still held it though now it was quite crumpled.

Just stay cool, she doesn't look to upset. Then again she might not be mad at all. But that might be wishful thinking.

"Your late. I expected you here yesterday." There was an unmistakable edge to her voice.

Yep. Definitely wishful, shouldn't have gone to sleep.

"What you wanted me to go out in that storm?" _oh HELL no_

" Sai informed us you received the note that morning. You had plenty of time to come and see me."

"Well yeah but--.."

Sitting down Sakura couldn't help but notice the lamps light flicker across the face of her mentor, pressing subtly into the crease that had begun to form on her stoic face. If looks could kill…

Mumbling through gritted teeth she apologized and angrily bit her cheek. "Fine whatever I was late don't get so upset."

"Just don't make it a habit, as a shinobi you should be on time no matter what. It really affects your mission more than irritates me."

_Wait mission? _

"Er… I have a mission?"

"Is there an echo? Yes you have a mission and a very important one."

_At last!! It's been so long, I can finally use my skills in battle!_

"First though I need to get through these reports of other missions. It may take a while so be patient."

"Where to begin. How about the A-ranked mission reports from the neighboring Villages." Shuffling through the papers Tsunade cleared her throat, "Now, Lord Shue of the Village Hidden in the Mist recently was robbed, creating a division with th-..."

Its not that Sakura wasn't interested in what Tsunade was saying. But that at some point people just loose interest in what there being told. And the color of the wall becomes oddly fascinating. Just a bad habit she picked up from Kakashi-sensei. She could thank him for that later.

"Sakura are you listening to me?"

_Nope_

"Of course Sensei."

"I can't help but think you aren't. I guess I'm just beating around the bush anyways. Listen carefully now, the real reason I called you so urgently in the first place ok."

_Yeah me_

"Well, this may come a bit of a shock to you but I've done all that I can to teach you. Soon your abilities will surpass my own. So, it is with great desolation that I must reassign you."

"What?"

Waves of both confusion and pride consumed her. She was definitely shocked.

The light had begun to wane in the mist of the silence that had eloped. Reaching forward Tsunade rekindled the flame while Sakura sat dazed.

"Your incredible hunger for knowledge is amazing and will continue to grow." Sighing deeply Tsunade continued to shuffle through the scrolls.

"You will be moved to Suna and serve under the Kazekage. You're ready to take on a mission of this importance."

_Fuck no._

Bubbles of anger had begun to rise suddenly replacing the perplexity from moments before.

_God I HATE the sand, why there? Wait. Of course I'm ready to take on a mission of "this importance"!!!!_

Quite down let me think. This is so unexpected and my head hurts from your outbursts all day.

_Outbursts? You want outbursts, oh you haven't even seen the half of it. Wait till we get that accursed grain of dirt in our eyes as we trudge though boiling heat._

For once I agree with you this fuck'n sucks.

Sakura's flair of irritation did not go unnoticed. "Sakura, I can understand your frustration but this is all apart of the treaty. They help us we help them, and right now it's are turn to honor that. After the 3rd was killed it put us in an incredible disadvantage and this treaty at least offered some form of footing so neighboring villages wouldn't take advantage of our defeat at the time."

"I understand perfectly."

_That someone elts could get sand in their shoe and sizzle in the desert like a fish. Isn't there anyone who's more qualified for this._

"Good, the sand is in need of medical ninja's and you're the only one qualified for this that we can spare. Everyone elts is on a mission."

Apparently not.

"But if it helps any you won't be going alone, Hatake Kakashi will accompany along with Sai on your journey."

_Outa the frying pan and into the fire._

Rising to leave Sakura struggled to control her fist from hitting the nearest object, which just happened to be the face of her now ex-mentor. So instead she used the only means possible to let her anger out. Curse repeatedly.

Shit shit shit.

I can't believe this is happening, I want to help but why there of all places? The mere thought of rough sand rubbing her skin raw sent goose bumps through her.

"Sakura."

Oh wait what's this maybe she changed her mind! A glimmer of hope shined through as Sakura stopped.

"I enjoyed you as my apprentice you taught me a lot…good luck on the mission."

Nope guess not. Shit. Shit.shit.

**A/N:** My brain tends to explode when I do stupid stuff. I really want to know if people like this. Heh

Why don't you just crawl up her but whole and live there. She already has.


End file.
